marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Two Brothers
The War of the Two Brothers is a conflict between two godly brothers personifying the Marvel and DC universes, involving a series of battles between each universes respective heroes. Most of these battles were duels. Background Superman attacks Avengers Tower On June 14th 2013The day that Man of Steel, was released., the Blue God transported the Superman from Man of Steel to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The combined might of the Avengers meant that Superman lost this battle and lost badly. Holy War begins Following this initial attack, the followers of the two gods begin to fight each other. Between 2013 and 2016, the only battles are those fought between the worshipers each respective god. A few years pass before the Red and Blue Gods are ready to send superheroes to attack each other's universe. Phase 1 of the Conflict Duel of the Peak Humans: 2016 On March 25th 2016, Captain America battled Batman in Brooklyn, New York, The day Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice was released. Duel of the Tech Heroes: On May 2016, a battle was fought between Iron Man and Green Lantern in the skies above Coast City. Duel of the Strongest: Hulk vs Superman On July 2016, the Hulk was transported to the DC Universe to battle Superman. Duel of the Intangibles: On September 2016, Martian Manhunter battled the Vision on Olympus Mons. Duel of the Princes: November 2016, Black Panther battled Aquaman. Battle of the Outlaws: On January 1st 2017, the Suicide Squad battled the Guardians of the Galaxy. Duel of the Archers: March 10th 2017, Hawkeye battled Green Arrow. Duel of the Lethal Women: Concurrently with the Duel of the Archers, Black Widow and Black Canary were sent to battle each other. Duel of the Demigods: On May 9th 2017.The day Wonder Woman was released in theaters Diana of Themyscira the daughter of Zeus, battled Thor of Asgard, son of Odin. Duel of the Size Shifters: In July 9th 2017, Ray Palmer the Atom and Scott Lang the Ant-Man battled in Ivy Town. Duel of the Time Benders: A battle between Dr Strange and the Flash, that takes place on September 18h 2017. Duel of the Rookies: Spider-Man vs Cyborg The penultimate battle of phase one took place in November 2017 and was between Spider-Man and Cyborg. First Battle of the Superhero Teams: In December 2017, the first full on battle occurs between the Avengers and the Justice League. Phase 2 of the Conflict Duel of the Billionaires In March 2018, the opening duel of Phase 2 is a battle between Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Tony Stark (Iron Man). Battle of the Wings In June 2018, on the DC side is Hawkman and Hawkgirl, on the Marvel side is Falcon and the Wasp. Duel of the Witches In September 2018, there is a battle between Zatanna and Scarlet Witch. December 2018 Duel of the Captain Marvels: In March 2019, there is a battle between Shazam and Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers). In June 2019. Second Battle of the Superhero Teams In September 2019, the final battle. References Category:Wars Category:War of the Two Brothers